


Wrap me up in your warmth

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Nesting, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: It’s... beautiful, that’s the only way he can describe it. The blankets all seem to have been carefully arranged, soft, fluffy looking pillows lining the edges and the few orange spots where Max has wrapped his shirts in between the blankets to make it feel like him, like it belongs to the Dutchman.Or, Pierre finds one of Max's nests and is intrigued.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107
Collections: ABO Motorsport Fic Exchange





	Wrap me up in your warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyoukaiKanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/gifts).



> Written for KyoukaiKanata for the 2020 ABO motorsport fic exchange. 
> 
> Really hope you like this KyoukaiKanata. Seeing that your fave was Pierre I really wanted to have him as a main character. You're prompts were pretty open, so I hope you like what I came up with 😊

Pierre is not dumb. Or well he’d like to think he isn’t. He had done well in school, got good grades and attended all of his classes when he wasn’t karting. And most importantly he went to every single one of his biology classes in high school. Yet right now he feels really dumb. 

He’d only come into Max’s driver room to see if the other man had any sharpies, his own having run out after signing what feels like a million caps. What he hadn’t expected to find was an empty driver's room, with in the far right corner a bunch of blankets. Blankets that were carefully folded together, with a few specks of orange and dark blue in their midst where shirts had been added into the mix. 

A nest. 

He knew about them, of course he did, as mentioned he went to every single one of his biology classes. Yet he’d never actually seen an omega’s nest in person before, only the illustrated versions in his biology books. 

He’s from a family of mostly betas, only a cousin and an aunt who are Alphas and no omegas anywhere in the Gasly bloodline. Most of his friends were betas as well. So pretty much everything he knows about omegas is through books and TV and they mostly seemed to focus on the heats. Helpless omegas needing an Alpha to help them through it, not on omegas building nests. 

It’s... beautiful, that’s the only way he can describe it. The blankets all seem to have been carefully arranged, soft, fluffy looking pillows lining the edges and the few orange spots where Max has wrapped his shirts in between the blankets to make it feel like him, like it belongs to the Dutchman. 

He can’t help but stare at it, taking it in over and over again, memorising each little fold, but then he hears Max’s voice coming down the corridor and he quickly goes to grab one of the sharpies lying on Max’s desk before hurrying out of the room, nearly knocking the other man over in his haste. 

“Wow!”

“Sorry, sharpie,” he rushes out, holding up the pen as if that explains everything, before rushing off to his own room again. 

Fuck.

\---

He can’t stop thinking about it. That first day he’d only really been there to do some pr stuff, sign some caps and have a look at the data as Max drove his first laps of the season. His mind had wandered off time and time again. Back to that nest in Max’s room. He didn’t know why it fascinated him so much. 

It’s just… just that he thought omegas only made nests when they were in heat. A place they could spend those hours in, together with their Alphas. But Max wasn’t in heat right? He couldn’t be out there driving lap after lap of the Barcelona circuit if he were. And no one in their right mind would stop taking their suppressants before these two week that were so important. There weren’t many omegas on the grid, but he knew that at this level of sport they would be regulating their heats. Other than that he knew how to pick up on the signs of an oncoming heat, even without an extra sensitive nose or much experience with omegas. Restlessness, uncomfortable sweats, and the need for contact, making them clingy to those around them, especially Alphas. 

So why had Max had a nest in his room? 

\---

His first proper day of winter testing and he crashes the car. The damage isn’t too bad, but it’s not the start of the season he’d hoped for. The team tells him that it’s alright, that they can easily fix it and that he’s by far not the only one to spin on track today. It helps, reassures him that he isn’t gonna get fired immediately, even if it still keeps nagging at his brain for the rest of the day. And the day after. 

His second day of testing goes a lot better and so does his third day of testing. He’s feeling better again, reassured that it was only a first day mistake as he was still coming to grips with the car. 

It’s almost time for lunch on his day off, he’d spend most of it signing even more things and going over his data from the last few days. He figures it’s about time he got to know his teammate a little better. Sure they’d been introduced as teammates at the factory a few weeks ago and he’d hung out with Max a few times last season, but they’d never had any proper time to talk. 

He grabs his phone and gets up to leave for lunch, he knows Max is in his driver room, heard him shuffling into the room a few minutes ago, so he goes up to the room next door and knocks on it twice before poking his head around the door. 

“Hey Max, you wanna…”

His sentence gets cut off by a loud hiss coming from the corner of the room. His eyes fall to where Max is sitting on the floor, in the nest he saw the other day, eyes blazing and lips curled up in a snarl. Clearly not in the mood to join Pierre for lunch. He doesn’t know what happened to get Max like this, but he’s not about to try and find out, not in the mood to get his head bitten off today. 

“Wow, okay, nevermind,” he mutters, stepping back from the door and making his way to the cafeteria on his own. 

\---

He can’t stop thinking about what had caused Max to react like that though, all throughout yesterday he’d been playing that moment over and over again. Steering clear from the garage so as not to cross paths with Max again, not knowing how the other man would react. 

The next day he has to force himself to stop thinking about it, he needs to focus on the car. On doing his laps, getting the data and getting a feel of the car. It goes well, he manages a lot of laps around the circuit and works through the programme they’d scheduled, until he crashes. It’s a big one. 

He can’t do any more running that day and this really wasn’t how he was wanting his last day of testing to go. He just hopes the boys can fix the car so Max can do his last laps tomorrow. He’s already beating himself up about the crash, no need to add the anger and disappointment from his new teammate on top of that. 

It also brings what happened the day before right back to the forefront of his mind. The angry, heated look on Max’s face is not one he wishes to see again so soon. 

\---

It’s not until after Bahrain that he dares to bring it up. They’re both at the factory that day, sharing a table for lunch. They don’t often do that, as they’re usually on opposite schedules for the simulator work. Today though, Pierre had finished his session just before the lunch break, figuring it was easier to just have his lunch at the factory he’d walked into the canteen. He’d easily found Max in the mass of people, sat alone at a table in the far right corner, the brim of his cap shielding his eyes from view as he looked down at his phone. 

He’d clearly arrived early for his own sim work. A gentle smile had appeared on his face as Pierre had walked up to him, tray filled with food in hand. It had been a few weeks now since the nest ‘incident’ and Max hadn’t really brought it up during the first two race weekends, but Pierre still feels a little awkward about it. 

They eat their food quietly, occasionally picking up their phone to reply to a message, but mostly just focussed on the food in front of them. It’s a comfortable quiet though, no tension between them, both just happy to sit there quietly and take this moment of peace in their hectic lives. 

“Can I ask you a question?” he eventually asks Max, as he opens up his banana and takes a bite. 

“Yeah sure,” Max says with a shrug, only looking up from his phone briefly. 

“You can call me a dumb beta,” he mumbles as he chews on the bite of banana, “but… uhm the other day in Barcelona, why did you have a nest in your room? I… I thought omegas only did that when they’re in heat.”

“Who taught you that?” Max asks with slight disbelief in his voice, one eyebrow raised up now as his eyes meet Pierre’s, which only makes Pierre feel even more stupid. 

“I… I guess no one did, but they never told me otherwise? Like they barely even covered nests in beta biology classes and it’s not like TV shows them either, they only care about the heats and the ruts and shit.”

“TV and movies only care about the drama and make it seem like us omegas and Alphas can’t control any of it. That we’re just left to our instincts all the time. That any Alpha will be charmed by the flutter of an omega’s eyelashes. That any omega will spread their legs as soon as an Alpha so much as looks at them,” Max replies, voice laced with annoyance. It’s clear he’s not a fan of the media’s portrayal of people like him. He chews on his lips a few times, his eyes flicking across Pierre’s face as he looks for the right words to say. 

“Nests, they’re basically just a way to make you feel safe. A comfortable place that’s all soft and smells nice,” Max eventually says with a shrug. “That day in Barcelona I had a really shit session, just needed one I guess. Sorry about how I reacted when you came in, guess in my frustration I’d let my instincts take over a bit more. Made me all protective and shit.” 

Max looks a little awkward as he says it, as if he doesn’t want to show this vulnerable side of him. He’s always got this tough outer shell, never wants to show any weaknesses, so Pierre is actually pretty surprised he even told him this. 

“Hmm, makes sense. It did look really nice and cozy,” Pierre says with a soft smile. It’s actually quite cute to think of Max curled up in one of his nests. Blankets piled around him as he finds comfort. 

“That was actually a pretty basic one. Don’t exactly have all the stuff available at the tracks, but I make do, I guess.” 

“I really don’t know why I thought it was only for the heats, seems silly now.”

“Can’t know about stuff you weren’t taught,” Max says with a shrug, “I don’t know about other omegas, but I actually don’t usually make a nest for them. The heats I mean.”

“Really? Now I feel even dumber,” Pierre says, feeling his face heat up at his own stupidity, his ignorance. Guess he should really hang out with omegas a bit more. There were still mostly Alpha drivers in the paddock, followed closely by beta drivers. There were only four omegas among them now. Max, Kevin, Lando and Antonio. The teams themselves were mostly betas. Engineers and mechanics the teams preferred to have  _ calm _ betas for those positions, the rest of the crews a little more diverse. 

“Yeah, don’t really wanna you know… have sex in it. Kinda ruins it. So for me personally it’s only for after.” 

“I can understand that. As much as a beta can understand it I guess. Thanks for explaining,” Pierre says with a gentle smile. 

“No worries.”

\---

Turns out Max is quite willing to teach him stuff about omegas. He’d not really expected the other man to be so open about it all, but he’s always willing to answer his questions. Casually giving answers to whatever he asks as if Pierre is asking about the weather and not stuff related to heats and shit. 

“Hi, can I ask some more dumb questions?” Pierre asks as he lets himself fall onto the sofa in Max’s driver room. They’re supposed to film some stuff for the marketing team in a bit, but they were still setting everything up and hadn’t called them over yet. Max is sitting in his nest all casually, pillow behind his back as he leans back against the wall with a soft looking blanket covering his legs. 

The nests were a permanent feature to Max’s driver room he’d found out, no matter how small the rooms were —and at the races where they didn’t have the Red Bull hospitality they were tiny— there’d be a nest in the corner of the room. So the sight doesn’t surprise him anymore, but it’s still funny to see Max so casually sitting in it. It’s nothing like how Hollywood made it out to be at all. 

“I told you they’re not dumb questions,” Max sighs mockingly. They’ve been over this many times now and Pierre knows he’s not dumb for his questions, but it’s just easy to call them that and have Max immediately know what he wants to talk about. 

“Shoot,” Max urges when Pierre doesn’t immediately ask his question. 

“So you take suppressants right?”

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you just…uhm, why don’t you just take them all the time and never get your heat? It’s just, they’re not exactly fun to have, right?”

“No, they’re not. I guess you can choose not to have them, there are blockers that would stop them altogether, but it’s not a very good solution either. I mean I know what it’s like to be on those and it just… it fucks with your hormones way too much, makes you a completely different person. And with suppressants you can delay it for a while, for maybe one or two weeks if the timing doesn’t work out, but anything more than that is a bitch. You get all sweaty and kinda loopy, like you can’t concentrate on anything for more than 2 seconds. Meanwhile your body just aches all the time, like it’s screaming at you to let biology take over from the chemicals.”

“Damn, that sounds terrible,” Pierre says with a wry look on his face. That sounded like Max was speaking from experience though and the thought of his teammate having gone through that hurts. “Stop me if this is too personal, but it sounded like you were speaking from experience.”

“Yeah,” Max sighs, his head falling back against the wall behind him. He’s staring up at the ceiling, teeth gnawing at the inside of his lips as he mulls over his thoughts. His fingers twist into the blanket in his lap, pulling it up higher as he tries to find comfort. When he looks back down again he meets Pierre’s gaze with a steely-eyed look. 

“You know how my dad’s an Alpha,” he says, waiting for Pierre to nod. “Well pretty much the whole Verstappen bloodline have been Alphas… up until me. When I presented as omega at fourteen my dad wouldn’t have any of it. Before I even had my first heat I was on blockers. It… didn’t go well. Like I said it messes with your hormones, made my emotions go all over the place, but mostly it just made me really apathetic about everything. Even karting. Which was enough for my dad to get me off of them. Luckily I guess. I dunno he only cared about it interfering with my karting, not really about me feeling like shit.” 

Max had curled up into himself a little more as he’d been talking, the blanket clutched right to his chin now. It’s a clear visual sign of how uncomfortable he was feeling, but if you’d only heard him you’d think he’d been reading you a shopping list. He’d sounded so detached from it all. 

“Anyways,” Max continues, shaking Pierre from his thoughts. He didn’t think there would be more, but at the same time he knew that of course there’d be more. The fall out between Max and Jos had been all over the media. 

“After that he put me on suppressants. They helped a little bit with the withdrawals from the blockers I guess,” he says with a shrug, a wry look spread across his face. “So yeah, got my first heat. It fucking sucked. Then when the next one was supposed to come I was scheduled to take part in a race in Italy. He told me to keep taking the suppressants, to delay it until after, which you know is fine… if you actually have it later.”

Max heaves another heavy sigh, his mouth downturned and brows furrowed. “I didn’t have my second heat until two months later. First few days were fine, then after the second week it was like everything just piled on at once. The headaches, the sore body, constant sweating, fuck it was awful. And it only actually stopped because the season was over, otherwise he’d just kept pushing pills at me I’m sure.”

“That’s awful, did he keep doing that?” Pierre can’t even imagine what that must’ve been like, Max at only fourteen being forced to endure all of that. Having to go through withdrawal symptoms from blockers that had messed him up so badly and then to go through the pain that came with taking suppressants for too long. 

“For a while, until my mum found out,” Max replies, “I’d been pushing back my heat for about 3 weeks when my dad had to go away for a few days. He’d taken me to my mum to stay with her and she knew something was wrong immediately. I had barely eaten my dinner even though it was my favourite and I’d just been in a terrible mood all day. She’s a beta though so she didn’t recognise the symptoms at first, not until I came into her room crying because my body hurt so much. She was absolutely livid when she found out. After that my dad dumped me off at my mum’s whenever my heat was due. Best thing he ever did.” 

He’s about to say something when Max continues and damn there really was more?

“It was all good for a few years, until I got to F1. Even though I’d figured my heats out at that point, I’d had a schedule going for years now, knew when they would happen and never needed to delay them for more than a week. But then when I got to Formula One for some reason he tried to get me to go back to delaying them again, saying I couldn’t go running to my mum every time I was due to have a heat anymore. Not with how much I would be traveling. I needed to be a proper man now. For some reason I was an idiot and listened,” Max says with a shake of his head, as if he’s still annoyed at his past self for listening to something his dad told him to do. 

“I was due to have my heat between Bahrain and Spain, which would’ve worked perfectly if I hadn’t kept taking the suppressants. You remember that big crash I had in Monaco in my first year?”

“Yeah.”

“Well it had been about a month at that point. Things kinda blew up after that when the team found out what I’d been doing. That it’d been my dad that had told me to. Last time I saw him.” 

“That’s… I don’t even know what to say to be honest. You really didn’t deserve an upbringing like that Max, you know that right?”

“I do now. Just took a couple of therapy sessions I guess,” he says with a shrug, the blanket is held up to his nose now, his nose buried in the soft fabric as he breathes in the scent to calm himself down. Slowly he seems to relax again, his shoulders sinking back down as the tenseness leaves them. The frown on his face smoothes back over again and a hesitant little smile twitches on his lips. 

“Can I ask you another question?” Pierre asks, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He’s not sure how Max will react to the question. It’s not necessarily a difficult question or anything really crazy, not after all that Max had just told him, but hearing that story he has the feeling the answer is going to have a deeper meaning for Max. He waits for Max to nod, giving him the go ahead, before he says;

“Why are you so willing to answer my dumb questions? You could’ve told me to fuck off and look for answers on Google. Honestly it’s what I expected you to do the first time I asked you that question at the factory, but you didn’t.”

“I had to learn all this stuff on my own, my dad was still trying to raise me as the Alpha he’d always raised me. My mum I barely saw and with her being a beta it’s not really like she had the answers either. She helped me, of course she did, but I was a teenager, I didn’t want to go and ask my mum about all of this. Didn’t want to talk to her about heats and hormones and all that stuff, so I searched for it myself. Still can’t unsee some of the weird porn Google suggested for my questions,” Max chuckles, eyes going exaggeratingly wide as he says it. 

“But yeah, I’d rather help give you an answer to your questions than have you go scouring the internet and coming to the wrong conclusions.”

Pierre smiles at that, he’s glad Max doesn’t find him annoying. His heart beating just that little bit faster as Max sends him a soft smile. 

“Max, Pierre, we’re ready for you,” Vicky says as she sticks her head around the doorframe a bright smile on her face before she turns back around again. 

“Let’s go,” Max says as he tries to untangle himself from the blanket, softly cursing in Dutch as he does so. 

\---

Pierre realises that maybe he’s starting to develop feelings for Max when he catches him making his nest at the next race weekend. They’d arrived at the track at the same time, but Pierre had been held up for a few minutes by his pr manager who’d wanted to go over his scheduled interviews for the day. As he walks into the Red Bull hospitality to drop his stuff off in his room he passes Max’s room, the door still wide open. 

He’s about to say hi to Max when he realises what Max is doing. He’s already got a bunch of blankets and towels piled onto the floor, the wardrobe empty now that he’s taken all of it out. He’s pushed the sofa into the opposite corner of the room to give himself more space to work with. And as he kneels down he carefully tugs a blanket free from the pile on the floor, bringing it up to his nose to give it a sniff. Satisfied with the smell he rolls it up into a long burrito like shape and presses it into the free corner of the room. He does the same with another one of the blankets, pressing it up against the side of the sofa to form a bit of a barrier. 

Next he grabs a few of the dark blue towels and wraps them around the blankets he’d just put down. More and more pieces of the puzzle get put down, carefully placed into their right spot and fluffed up just how Max wants them to. Lastly he grabs a few of the pillows from the sofa he’d just shoved aside and adds them to the nest. 

It’s beautiful, the whole process of making the nest had been mesmerizing to Pierre. Max completely in his own world as he placed each piece down, fidgeting around with fabrics until they were in their right spot. 

“It looks beautiful,” Pierre speaks up when Max keeps fidgeting with the last few blankets, as if he’s not fully satisfied with it yet. 

“Jesus!” Max exclaims, his hand coming up to his heart. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!” 

“Sorry,” Pierre says sheepishly, maybe he should’ve given Max a bit more of a warning that he was there, the other man so lost in his own world. “It really does look beautiful though.”

“It’s not finished yet,” Max huffs, before he reaches for his backpack. It’s filled to the brim with clothes, bright orange and navy blue mixing together as Max’s tugs the shirts free from the rucksack. 

He grabs one of the orange shirts and wraps it around one of the sides of the nest, tucking it into the other fabrics neatly so it won’t come undone easily. He does the same with the other shirts, only leaving two of them to put in his wardrobe. And to finish it all off he pins up the red, white, and blue flag above the nest he just meticulously created. 

“Now it’s done,” Max says with a pleased little smile as he makes himself comfortable in the nest. And Pierre wants to do nothing more than to crawl in with him. He resists the urge though, knows he’ll probably get his head bitten off if he invites himself into the nest. So instead he settles down on the sofa. It’s missing all of the decorative pillows and one of the back pillows, but it’s still okay to sit on. 

“So you ready for your home grand prix?” Max asks when Pierre is settled down on the sofa, his bags dropped on the floor for now. He knows he should get up and unpack his things, media day about to start, but he’d rather sit here and chat with Max for a little longer. The butterflies fluttering around like crazy in his stomach even now. 

“Yeah, it’s always fun to race at home and have so many fans there to support me.”

“Hmm yeah, shame it’s such a shit track though!” Max jokes, a cheeky little grin twitching on his face, his eyes lighting up. 

“Hey!”

“What?! You mean to say you think Paul Richard is a good track, when you’ve got Magny Cours or Charade right there?!”

“Alright alright, it’s not the best track out there, but it’s still my home grand prix mate. We can’t all be so lucky to have Spa as our home race,” Pierre says with a chuckle. 

“Ahh Spa-Francorchamps, wish we were there instead,” Max says with a playfully wistful sigh. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

\---

The race is shit, for both of them really, Max misses out on 3rd by quite a big margin between him and Charles, and Pierre… well Pierre only manages to get one measly point and even that’s only because Daniel gets a penalty. 

The post-race debrief is tense, all eyes are on him. Well either they’re looking at him or they’re just straight up ignoring him. He knows he hasn’t brought home the results they wanted him to. With Max not having finished lower than fifth so far, Pierre’s results look miserable, his fifth place in Monaco the highest up to this point. They’d given him the benefit of the doubt at first, told him they knew he was just getting used to the car still. But now, now he can feel the proverbial Sword of Damocles hanging above his head. Helmut has long given up on him, he knows that, he’s not like his precious golden boy winning a race in his first grand prix with Red Bull. He’s not even stood on the podium once. 

It should all make him hate Max, right? The one that makes him look like shit? The one he’s supposed to be beating, or at least finishing right behind not nearly a minute away from him. But he can’t stop those butterflies in his stomach. Can’t help but look up at the bright smile on Max’s face when he’s on the podium once more. Can’t help but feel the pang of pain when he sees the sour look on Max’s face when he misses out on a podium just nearly once again. Can’t stop the way his body flushes with happy warmth every time he hears Max defend him in the media, every time he hears Max defend him to Christian and Helmut. He wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around Max whenever he does so, wrap him in the biggest hug and never let go. If only he actually could. 

\---

What he’d feared would happen actually happens. It both comes at a surprise and not as a surprise at all. He’s surprised it happens so soon, with Christian saying they will keep him on after the summer break, but clearly he can’t believe a word he says. 

He ignores his phone all day, well all week really, after the news breaks. His screen lighting up with an incoming call from Max, the thing that has him turning the device off altogether. He just can’t talk to him right now. He knows he needs to get himself over Max as quickly as possible, this little crush already having festered for too long. 

He’ll have Alex as his teammate now. An Alpha teammate. Someone that will bring the fight to him again… or that’s what everyone’s saying. Sure Alex had been performing well in the Toro Rosso, but Pierre had to see it before he’d believe it. He knows that that car isn’t easy to handle, and the added pressure on your shoulders being in the big team… yeah it’s not as easy as people make it out to be. 

What worries him the most though, is not Alex performing better than him in the RB15, no it’s Alex being a better companion for Max. Being an Alpha to Max’s omega, their energies balancing out perfectly. He worries that Max will realise that that’s what he’s missed, that Alex is what he’s been missing. The Alpha that will understand him, that will complete him. 

He dreads going back to the track, not just because of all the media that will want to pester him every second of his time, but mostly being back at the track but not in the Red Bull garage. He loves the team at Toro Rosso and being back in the factory with them had been like coming home, but he hates that he’s not in the big team anymore. He both loves and hates the fact that they share a hospitality unit with Red Bull. Loves it because it will mean he can still catch a glimpse of Max every now and then, but hates it because he won’t be there in the room right next to him. 

He really needs to get over Max before the season starts back up again. 

\--- 

It’s fucking awful. It’s people constantly sending him pitying looks or shoving their microphones underneath his nose, rubbing some extra salt into his wounds. 

He knows Max has been trying to get to him, the Dutchman asking around for him whenever he has a free moment during his hectic home grand prix weekend. He gives everyone that tells him;  _ Max has been looking for you,  _ a smile and a nod. Letting them believe that he will go find his former teammate. He doesn’t. 

He locks himself away in his driver room instead, door locked and headphones blasting music loud. Pyry having mercy on him and bringing him his food in his room instead of dragging him out to the cafeteria. He goes through the motions of a race weekend on autopilot; practice, quali and then the race. Head down and do the job, is what he tells himself. Focus. Don’t do anything stupid. Show everyone you’ve still got it. 

\--- 

It’s in Singapore that Max finally manages to corner him. Closing the door to his driver room behind him before Pierre can escape. His hair is a damp and sweaty mess as he takes his cap off to rub at it, his face flushed from the heat outside and Pierre can’t even manage to look him in the eye, gaze flicking up quickly before he avoids eye contact with the other man in the room again. 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Max deadpans, arms crossing over his chest. His gaze is steely when Pierre finally meets it, not exactly angry, but more just void of any emotion. “Don’t even try to deny it,” he continues, before Pierre can even come up with a denial. 

“I know, sorry.”

“I... Look I don’t even mind all that much really. You were having a shit time, I get that. It’s why I gave you space. I knew you didn’t wanna be found the last two weekends and I get that. But please Pierre, please no more. I don’t wanna lose you. What we have. An- and you know that decision had nothing to do with me right?”

“I know,” Pierre mumbles, gaze fixed on the toes of his shoes. Back to avoiding Max’s gaze then, huh. He knows Max had nothing to do with the decision. Christian only having told Max a little before he’d told Pierre. Him avoiding Max had nothing to do with that and he never wants Max to think it did. Slowly he lifts his gaze back up, meeting Max’s bright blue eyes. He looks so sad. Sad and a little guilty and that’s the last thing Pierre wants to see, he wants Max to be happy. For him to smile that beautiful smile of his again. Not to feel guilty about something he had no part in. 

“I know Max. Please don’t think I blame you for any of this. You were just doing your job and I couldn’t match your pace. I feel like I could’ve gotten there, I really do, but clearly the higher ups didn’t. It’s Red Bull we all know what we sign up for when we sign a contract with them,” Pierre reassures his former teammate, “I just… You have Alex now, you don’t need me anymore.”

“What?”

“You’ve got Alex now, an Alpha teammate.”

“What? Pierre, you’re not making any sense, what does me having an Alpha teammate change? I’m just here to do my job and get the most out of that car, doesn’t matter whether the guy in the other car is an Alpha, beta or omega.” Max says with a frown, confusion and determination mixing across his face. 

“It’s not…” Pierre sighs, trying to find the right words, “It’s not just that, he’s an Alpha, someone that can match your omega. Someone you can actually be with, someone that can satisfy you. Not some stupid beta like me.”

The frown on Max’s face deepens, before he shakes his head. “Pierre you really aren’t making any sense right now.”

And Pierre starts to feel frustrated now. Was Max really that blind? Had he really not noticed anything at all? This stupid crush Pierre had been festering couldn’t have gone unnoticed by him, right? 

“I’m- Look I like you okay, as in more than just friends, but I also know it’s stupid. Stupid for me to be having this dumb crush on you, when there’s an Alpha right there. Someone who wouldn’t have to ask all these stupid questions I’ve been asking. Who would get you, really get you. Who could satisfy your needs. Someone who could  _ match _ your omega.”

Suddenly Max’s hands are on his cheeks, his hold firm as he makes Pierre look at him, all focus on Max’s face and no way to look away. “Pierre, you’re an idiot! I don’t want Alex, nor any other Alpha. Why would I want them when you’re right here!”

“Wha-?” Is all that Pierre manages to get out before suddenly Max’s lips are on his. It’s at that moment that his brain short-circuits, it’s just static for a few seconds as he feels those soft lips against him. And then it’s like everything is on fast-forward, his brain catching up again as he realises what is happening. Max is kissing him! He’s actually kissing him. 

Just a second too late he realises he hasn’t reacted to Max kissing him, just stood there frozen for what felt like ages, so of course Max comes to the wrong conclusion. A desperate, needy little sound gets stuck in his throat as Max leans back, his beautiful plump lips leaving his own, and shit he really fucked this up. 

“I’m… I’m so sorry,” Max rushes out, his hands falling away from Pierre’s face as he steps away from Pierre. Thank god his brain catches up quicker this time, because before Max can reach the door to run out of his driver room Pierre reaches out for him, his hand wrapping around Max’s wrist and stopping him in his tracks. 

“Don’t,” Pierre stops him, “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting you to do that.” 

“But…” 

“You just took me by surprise, c’mere,” Pierre urges, tugging on Max’s hand to make him come back. Max seems to hesitate for a second, but then he slowly steps back towards Pierre again, a smile starting to spread across his face. And it’s the most beautiful thing, seeing Max smile like that. Knowing Max feels the same for him. That he hasn’t been alone with these feelings, this feeling that there’s something more between them. 

“We’re both idiots huh?” Max laughs, shaking his head fondly as he takes another step towards Pierre. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Please.”

Without his brain freezing this time he lets himself sink into the touch. He can’t help but smile into the kiss, feeling giddy with excitement now that he finally has this. Max’s fingers tangle into the hair at the back of his head, holding him in place as he adds a bit more pressure to the kiss and deepens it. His head goes blank again, but this time his body doesn’t freeze, his lips moving against Max’s as he lets a happy warmth spread through his body. 

It feels so good, their bodies slotting together perfectly as they kiss and kiss until their grins are spreading across their faces too wide to keep kissing. Max’s lips are bright red and slightly swollen as they finally break apart, a soft flush spread across his cheeks as he grins at Pierre. He wraps his hands around Pierre’s waist softly and gently starts moving them around, pushing and pulling until he’s sat in Max’s lap, the other man leaning back on the tiny sofa. 

“God I never want to stop kissing you,” Pierre murmurs, before he presses his lips back against Max, his tongue licking over Max’s lips immediately, wanting back in. They make out like a bunch of teenagers, tongues dragging against each other feverishly, his fingers are curling into Max’s hair. The soft gasp spilling from Max’s lips as he tugs on the strands sending a thrill down his spine. 

Somehow it feels like they’re both in a rush and having all the time in the world. Their mouths working together fast, but neither of them makes any attempt to go any further, happy to just make out giddily. Until Max starts to shift underneath him more and more, frustration starting to mix with his movements until he eventually breaks the kiss with a discontented sound. 

“This bloody sofa sucks, c’mon,” Max huffs against his lips and Pierre lets out a confused sound, stumbling back onto his feet as Max pushes him up from his lap. 

“C’mon,” Max says again as he pushes himself up from the sofa as well, his hand wrapping around Pierre’s wrist and tugging him along with him. He stumbles again as Max pulls him with him, towards the door. Pierre is so confused right now, but it’s Max, he’ll let this man do anything now that he finally has him. 

Max leads him through the hospitality building, making sure to avoid the many people roaming around as he drags Pierre through the halls. Pierre catches on to where they’re going quickly though and it doesn’t take long for them to reach the opposite end of the hospitality suite, where the Red Bull driver rooms are. He catches a glimpse of the dark blue letters on what used to be his room, spelling out ALEX, but before he can start to feel anything about that Max has dragged him into his own room. 

“What are you doing?” He finally manages to get out. He’s so confused, why would Max drag him over to his own room. What makes this room so much different from Pierre’s, apart from the different team wear. 

Max just quirks an eyebrow at him, as if to say  _ you need me to spell it out?  _ He glances around the room, struggling to come up with what Max has gotten into his head. What’s different? There’s the same uncomfortable sofa here as in Pierre’s room, the same desk and wardrobe. And then, then his eyes fall onto the nest in the corner of Max’s room. The nest he’s gotten so used to over these last couple of months. Was… was Max gonna invite him into his nest? No he couldn’t, could he? He was so protective of it, of that little safe space he makes for himself. But as he eventually drags his eyes away from the nest and meets Max’s gaze again there’s such a fond look on his face. 

“Really?” Pierre asks in wonderment. He still can’t really wrap his head around it. Max was really gonna let him into his nest? 

Max’s smile is so bright, his eyes twinkling happily as he nods and squeezes his hand. “C’mon.”

Max settles into the nest easily, his arms open as he beckons Pierre to join him. He kneels down and crawls into the nest gently, amazed at how soft the blankets and pillows feel underneath him. He twists around and lets himself fall down next to Max. It’s a tight squeeze and he’s lying half on top of Max, but it’s the best feeling to be here sharing Max’s nest with him. It feels like such an honour, such a privilege to be allowed into Max’s nest. Into this space he creates for himself to feel safe and at peace. 

“This feels nice,” he whispers softly, almost afraid to break the peaceful quiet around them. 

“Wait,” Max says, his hands gently pushing Pierre away from him a little bit, making Pierre worry for just a second, before he realises what Max is trying to do. He sits up a little more, letting Max sit up as well, before he settles back down against the edge of the nest. Softs plush pillows behind his back now as he makes himself comfortable against them. Max pulls and prods at him until Pierre lifts his arm up enough for Max to curl under, his head resting against Pierre’s chest as he cuddles up to him and tugs another soft blanket over them. He presses a soft kiss against the Pierre’s chest and mumbles;

“Now it’s perfect.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
